La despedida
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: Arwen parte a Lothlorien tras la muerte de Aragorn. Esto es lo que piensa en sus ultimos instantes. Review porfavor


Hola. Este es mi primer fic. de Tolkien así que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Este fic esta dedicado a Mayumi, Laura y Paula (vivan esas locas :P). Bueno y también para mi amigo el Friki que me corrige la pronunciación de los nombres.  
  
Sé que tu momento de partir había llegado. Lo había presentido pero había decidido negar la realidad. La negaba porque, si tu te ibas, mi vida no tendría sentido y tendría que marcharme yo también. Y no quería.  
  
Nunca entendí muy bien vuestros problemas. Cuando vivía con mi padre, lo que ocurría fuera del reino no se solía comentar y lo que se decía no ayudaba a querer entenderos. Erais una raza débil que había sucumbido a la Oscuridad y por tanto no se podía confiar en vosotros. Y así me pareciste, cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Tu tan joven y orgulloso de lo que eras, audaz pero de repente tímido. Solo tu habías sido capaz de llamarme Tinuviel, sé que mi pueblo lo pensaba por nuestro parecido, pero nadie se había atrevido a decírmelo. Y ahí llegaste tú y yo solo pude mirarte con condescendencia, pues así me habían enseñado a pensar de los Hombres, como niños malcriados.  
  
Admito que verte enamorado de mí, me resulto divertido, pero no le di importancia. Me avergüenza decir que ni siquiera volví a acordarme de ti.  
  
Hasta que nos encontramos en la tierra de mi madre.  
  
Al verte pasear entre los mallorn, en todo tu esplendor y vestido como un príncipe elfo, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Entre los árboles y las flores de Caras Galadhon me enamore de ti.  
  
Y así fue como en la Noche de Pleno Verano, en la colina de Cerin Amroth, entre las elanor y las niphrendil renunciamos a la Sombra y, yo además renuncie al Crepúsculo, la tierra de mi gente, para unirme a ti.  
  
Pasaron los años, que cada vez se hicieron más oscuros, y pocas veces nos vimos, hasta el Solsticio de Verano, tras la caída del Señor Oscuro en que nos desposamos en la ciudad de los Reyes.  
  
Desde entonces han pasado ciento veinte años. Ciento veinte años de felicidad que hoy tocan a su fin.  
  
Porque hoy amado mío, me has dejado. Y ha sido hoy cuando de verdad he entendido lo que significó renunciar al destino de mi pueblo.  
  
No he podido evitar suplicarte, porque me duele la idea de perderte, pero como siempre, has sido sabio y has decidido utilizar el don que se te concedió. Abandonar la Tierra Media cuando quisieras.  
  
Y al verte abandonarla has vuelto a ser para mí Estel, no Aragorn el capitán de los Dunedain, o Trancos el montaraz amigo del Portador del Anillo, ni siquiera Elessar el rey. Has vuelto a ser Estel, el joven que conocí en Imladris. El hombre por el que renuncie a mi pueblo. El hombre del que me enamore y ahora lloro.  
  
Es un don amargo, el que Eru os concedió. O mejor dicho nos concedió pues yo también elegí ser mortal. Nadie sabe que ocurre tras la muerte pues solo Luthien y Beren volvieron de ella, pero quizás al otro lado de los confines del mundo volvamos a encontrarnos.  
  
Yo también he decidido partir, pues ya no hay nada que me retenga entre los Hombres. Nuestras hijas y Eldarion son mayores y ya no me veo capaz de sentir cariño por nadie. Si me quedara, posiblemente pensarían que me he vuelto fría como el invierno.  
  
Y no es cierto. Solo es que no puedo soportar nuestra separación.  
  
Por ello yo también parto. Parto a Lothlorien.  
  
Sé que allí ya no queda nadie, pero quiero descansar en Cerin Amroth, entre la niphrendil y la elanor. Uno de los pocos sitios donde aun se siente a los elfos y donde nos juramos amor. Es uno de mis sitios más queridos.  
  
Ya ves, Estel, aun puedo ser sentimental. Es que solo me quedan recuerdos.  
  
Es hora de que yo también me despida, amado señor, pues yo también voy a hacer uso del don que a mí también se me otorgo.  
  
Es hora de que duerma, aquí en Cerin Amroth, tal como tú lo haces en la Casa de los Reyes, en Gondor.  
  
Ojala nos encontremos en las estancias de Mandos o si no me has esperado, en el Mar Exterior.  
  
Namarië Estel, amor mío.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor dejadme review, os lo suplico!!. Besos y Namarië  
  
Estrella de la Tarde 


End file.
